This invention relates to an improved portable mannequin and more particularly to a mannequin maintained in a carrying case or bag and which is erectable for use as a security device.
Traveling alone in an automobile or residing alone may subject an individual to potential assault, attack or intrusion. A single person without a companion often appears to be easy prey for assault or other criminal activity.
To diminish such a threat it has been suggested that a model or mannequin be utilized which would appear to be a companion of the potentially threatened individual. The concept of using a mannequin or decoy as an apparent companion is, itself, not new. The design, construction and configuration of such a mannequin is, however, not clearly taught in the prior art.
The prior art, for example, merely discloses various types of mannequins which may be easily assembled. Lucek U.S. Pat. No. 3,801,403 discloses a method for making an inflatable shaped mannequin form. Dayton Pat. No. 3,478,941 discloses an inflatable garment form incorporated in a package or container. Dayton teaches that the container also may include a source of gas or other inflation material which is used to fill a balloon-type mannequin form. A similar mannequin construction is disclosed by Wolf Pat. No. 3,028,058. Other inflatable or portable mannequins are disclosed by Miller Pat. No. 2,698,496, Haurate Pat. No. 3,890,723 and Alderson Pat. No. 3,010,223.
None of these prior art references appears to teach the concept of a portable mannequin to be used as a security device or security companion. Further, none of these prior art patents discloses a way to provide a portable mannequin which is easily assembled and may be used as a security companion or as an apparent sole occupant in a home, automobile or other environment.